Love and Some Verses
by Paperplain
Summary: written for Goldenlakes SMACKDOWN Kel/Dom , with an impiled Neal/Yuki
1. Sleep Deprived

Title: Sleep Deprived  
Rating: G  
Length: 281  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 1/A  
Summary: Kel's Feet better not be cold (she can't sleep and walks around)

Tossing over to the other side of the bed again Kel sighed. This was the third time this week this had happened. She tried everything. At one point she had her fingers in her ears with a pillow over her head. Who ever decided that Neal and Yuki's room needed to be right next door to hers was going to get a free flying lesson soon. She shouldn't have to hear them...doing..._that!_ It was horrible Sighing one more time Kel went to walk around the halls for a bit. People might think she was strange but _it_ might be over when she got back. She wondered if Dom was awake, maybe they could talk. She wondered her way to the ramparts to see if he was on watch. He wasn't there. Cursing her luck Kel continued on strolling the ramparts until she realized she was basically in the Owns barracks. More importantly she was close to Dom's rooms. She decided to blame it on the fact that she was tired when she knocked softly on his door. Kel half expected him not to answer, it was late after all. But instead she was greeted with a sleepy eyed, shirtless Dom. "Mm. s'everything alright?" he asked tiredly. Once again she decided she was blaming this on being sleep deprived; "I need to sleep." was the first thing that came out of her mouth before she pushed into the room. Dom seemed to be waking up a little and responded with an "oh?" There was a silence for a couple of seconds before Dom smiled and said "Your feet better not be cold" and pulled back the covers on the bed, "c'mon then."


	2. Morning Lullabies

Goes with Sleep deprived

Dom woke with a slight pressure on his arm. Looking down he realized his arm must have been Kel's pillow for half the night. He was not able to feel his hand, flexing his fingers needles shot up his arm. Looking down at her again he sighed quietly, he wanted to shift her but dared not wake her. Not when the sun was shining on her hair like that, she looked beautiful. Moving only slightly he brushed hair out of her face. That must have stirred her some, holding his breath, trying not to move anymore, Kel repositioned herself, curling into his side. That was the point Dom decided he liked sleeping with Kel, if not to just watch her sleep. Taking in how tired she must be if she was still asleep past false dawn he settled back into a comfortable position.


	3. She Doesn't Get it

Goes with morning lullabies

It was nearly min-day when Kel woke up. Groggily opening her eyes against the sun she yawned and moved her arm out across the bed. Looking around startled she found she wasn't in her room. Remembering the events of last night a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Realizing she was spread out over the hole bed she came to the conclusion Dom must have had left earlier that morning. Just as she was getting out of bed the door bust open. Kel froze mid-step, that was just what she needed, someone to barging in and seeing her in Dom's rooms. Thankfully it was Dom himself. "Morning sunshine" He said humorously as soon as he saw her, pausing he added. "Neal was looking for you…I took the liberty of making this morning as hard as possible for him, and I brought you breakfast." Still frozen in place she closed her eyes, he was acting as if his was all completely normal. As if he had friends barge into his rooms all the time demanding a bed to sleep in, the very bed he also slept in. Opening her eyes again she said quietly, "Oh…what time is it then?" Dom sat down on the bed and kicked up his feet "Ah, nearly noon." Winking at her he added wickedly "Are you going to move now or do I have to do it by force? I won't mind a bit" Flushing Kel Sat down next to him on the bed, they had already shared it for the night she thought, so what was the harm now. Dom passed her breakfast, it was a turnover, and somehow it was still warm. Kel would've said as much to him but she was busy trying to ignore the fact that he was staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No."

"Well then why-?"

"I was thinking… I liked last night"

Those words sent a shiver up her spine, a blush to her cheeks, and a smile to her lips, but made her more confused than she'd ever felt in her life.


	4. Never Ending

Title: Never ending  
Rating: G  
Length: 161  
Competitor: DOM!  
Round/Fight: 1/A  
Summary: Another Morning one

Waking up to Kel was one of the things Dom would never get tired of. Even if this was the third night she'd slept in his rooms. And it was strictly platonic, even if his thoughts weren't; she was camping in his room to get away from the sounds of Neal and his new wife in the room next to hers. But when she was asleep and without knowing it curled into his side and gripped him tight, he couldn't help but think maybe; just maybe she wanted this too. Maybe she liked this as much as he did, and never wanted it to end. Because gods knew he was fascinated my her morning pattern dances in the bedroom, and amazed that after that she had been crawling back into bed (he was sure that's not what she normally did). But most of all he just didn't want the feeling of her skin on his to ever fade from his memory.


End file.
